Charlotte No Ecchi!
by Reonblade
Summary: The finals before graduation were approaching, it was their last chance. Could one study session finally change the relationship between two close friends? [Charlotte X Ichika, Oneshot, Lemon]
' **Charlotte No Ecchi!'**

The room was devoid from sound apart from the scratching of pencil on paper as both he and Charlotte took notes from the six hundred page text book. The final exams were only weeks away and the study break… _or_ _hell,_ had begun. Ichika had invited everyone to his house for a revision session, but each went back to their respective home country, taking this last hurdle very seriously.

Because if they failed, they would have to redo the year.  
Ichika shivered at the thought.

There was one of his friends that did not return however.  
He briefly looked up from his notes and saw the French girl opposite, pressing the end of her pink mechanical pencil against the skin below her lip in thought. She looked focused, her amethyst eyes moving from left to right following the text in front of her. As always he was infatuated by her movements, the way she adjusted her hair every few minutes, when loose blonde strands covered her line of sight… Those wide innocent eyes glanced in his direction and he buried his head into the book to avoid suspicion.

"Do you need help Ichika?" she asked gently. The same pitch that he had heard hundreds of times but was still sweet and musical.

"N-no, don't worry about it Charl. Should I switch on the air conditioning?"

"That'll be great! I was getting a bit hot in here," she said unbuttoning the clasp at the top of her white one piece dress. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the milky unblemished skin on her slender shoulders. Ichika shook his head to rid himself of impure thoughts before standing from the table looking for the remote.

His study room was relatively small compared to the dining hall, but the six person wooden table and chairs fit comfortably and matched the dark wood floorboards. Ichika found the remote on the middle layer of his bookshelf, setting the temperature to 25 degrees.

"Ah, that feels so refreshing! Thanks Ichika!" she said happily stretching, her arms reaching towards the ceiling and tensing. Ichika felt his eyes wandering to her skin again and he blinked rapidly to control himself.

"Ichika?"

"Sorry Charl. Yes, it's April after all, the prime of spring."

She smiled with a blush forming on her cheeks. He had seen that sight hundreds of times now and every time he could not help but smile back. They had been studying for nearly three hours now and it was nearing dinner time. The snacks that he had prepared for this session lay in the centre of the table, almost untouched apart from two oranges and a biscuit that Charlotte had taken earlier to go with her iced coffee.

"It's getting late, how about I make some food?"

"Eh? I'll do it Ichika, I'm intruding after all."

"I invited you Charl so don't worry about that. I think I'll make some karaage if you want?"

"Y-Yes I do like karaage bu-"

"Then it's fine," he said with a warm knowing smile, and was rewarded with another blush. She seemed unable to retaliate and he clapped his hands, prepping himself for the upcoming dinner service. Ichika remembered he had some light miso in the fridge; a healthy soup, salad and karaage sounded like a good meal plan.

Ichika descended down the stairs from the upstairs room and heard the echoing of his footsteps in the empty house. She had only been here for half a day and already he was panicking. This was different from a boy and a girl sharing a room, somewhere down the line it had become man and woman.  
He briefly recalled the moment three years ago when they were in their first year of the IS Academy, walking into her showering… her naked body glistening wet, the lingering smell of shampo-, he missed the bottom step, smacking his head on the bannister half way down the descent. Ichika felt his vision swimming as he slumped to the floor, he must have cried out during the fall because he could hear Charlotte shouting his name in worry.

A pair of hands lifted his head and his vision stabilised to see her face looming above him, eyebrows wrinkled in worry and lips parted, as she focused solely on his wellbeing. A strand of hair fell between them and with every second his vision sharpened, as did his spatial awareness. His head was resting comfortably on her knees as she dabbed a tissue to his forehead. He knew he must have been bleeding, but he felt more panicked at the sudden proximity more than a potential haemorrhage.

"Ichika, you should be more careful," she whispered gently. Her soft hands were now caressing his cheek fondly and though her voice sounded unimpressed, her expression was heart warming.

"Sorry, I was just thinking… you're very feminine Charl."

"Eh?" A confused raise of an eyebrow and open mouth, she was certainly full of expressions.  
"T-That's good, I thought this dress was really cute too."

Ichika wanted to point out that it was more her actions and her expressions, but for some reason the words would not leave his mouth. It was lodged into his throat and an unaccustomed excitement filled his stomach.  
 _What was happening?_  
He slowly got to his feet, assuring her that he was okay and did a brief stretch. The cut on his head must have been shallow as the blood clotted within minutes, there was no need to worry her. Charlotte however would not back down and forced him to lie down on the pink dining room couch while she cooked dinner. Ichika was reluctant at first, but he found the sound of her humming, the clatter of plates, even her footsteps calming. From the beginning there had always been a special bond between them, a certain element of comfort.

But it was changing.  
He could feel it changing.  
Just how did he feel towards Charlotte Dunois?

The sound of deep frying. It was far too soon and Ichika knew that she did not marinate the chicken meat long enough. He put it from his mind, anything made by Charlotte would be delicious and he would savour it.

There were probably people willing to kill to be in his position right now…

"Ichika! The karaage is almost done. I made a small salad to go with it too, will that be enough?"

He forgot to tell her about the miso soup. Ichika again filtered this to back of his mind and replied that the portion was perfect. She sounded happy as she continued to hum. If it was him in that position he would be doing the dishes while waiting for the karaage to cook, but he guessed that Charlotte must have been nervous and watching the chicken intensely.

"Eat up Ichika!"

He sat upright and in front of him was a medium sized plate with a good eight pieces of karaage and a small salad bowl. The chicken was piping hot and he was eager to start eating, Charlotte also had a similar expression of impatience to dig in.

"Itadakimasu!"

Ichika hungrily devoured the first two pieces. The third he properly savoured, feeling the meat juices explode in his mouth. It was definitely tasty, but it lacked seasoning. He guessed she did not put in any soy sauce or ginger which was perfectly normal for French cuisine.

"How is it Ichika?" Charlotte was looking at him expectantly with her wide amethyst eyes. She had yet to take a bite out of her own portion.

"It's delicious, thank you Charl!"

The smile she returned was so brilliant that he believed even if she served him Cecilia's cooking, Ichika would still be content. Charlotte took a few bites before narrowing her eyes. He could feel that something was wrong when her chewing became slower.  
She put down her chopsticks.

"It's not as delicious as yours though Ichika."

Ichika _had_ cooked her something like that in the past. It was in the middle of the summer holidays and he remembered Charlotte making a surprise visit as he was cooking. She did not stay long but Charlotte took a sample before leaving. He was surprised that she still remembered the taste.

"Really? I think it's fine like this."

" _Fine_ is not good enough for me Ichika. A woman who cannot cook better than the man she lov-"

Her voice trailed away as she went bright red. Charlotte's eyes were now downcast and mouth open in a silent scream. Ichika must have had his own mouth open as well, his tongue was dry and his limbs unmoving. He feared that he had read too much into what she had just said…  
And it could get awkward quickly.

Ichika finished his meal sighing in satisfaction before rising to pour himself some tea. Charlotte didn't move as her face was still burning. Her food was still untouched and he was mildly worried about her.

"Charl, I really thought it was good. Don't worry about it being the same as mine. I'll get tired of eating my cooking all the time. So eating yours is a nice treat."

"Then," Charlotte turned to face him, her eyes full of want and Ichika knew he had to select his words carefully. "Could you give me some improvements?"

"Improvements? Sure I guess, there's only about two or three things maybe."

"T-Two or three?" she looked downcast at the number, fiddling with her fingers in embarrassment.

"That's not bad at all though Charl, I'm just worried that this will distract you from revision."

"No way! I'm really looking forward to it!"

Her sudden crescendo took him off guard. But her expression was one with determination. A peaceful curtain of emotion set over him as he stared affectionately at her. Charlotte was always a hard worker, always wanting to please others. She made the food for him, and he wanted to repay her in whatever way he could.

"Okay, but we're out of chicken. We need to go to the supermarket first."

"That sounds great! Let's go quickly Ichika!"

She looked delighted. Her smile lit up his heart as she rose to her feet doing a small dance of excitement. He couldn't help but notice her left strap fall from her shoulder dangling from her arm. The dress slipped awkwardly to one side revealing more pale skin.

"C-C-Charl!"

"Eh? What's wrong Ichika?"

"Y-Your b-b-bra…"

He turned away from her as he caught a glimpse of her red undergarment. The fact that she would wear such a daring colour made his heart race, and he wondered if her 'other' matched it.  
There was no movement.  
Ichika turned slowly, and was greeted with Charlotte covering her chest and looking at him with an unimpressed expression.

"Ichika no ecchi!"

* * *

Happiness was something that Charlotte Dunois had grown accustomed to lately. Five years ago she felt like she could not go on anymore, but simply walking through the supermarket isles with Ichika by her side made it all worth it. Ichika was looking smart in his white shirt and dark trousers, he had a very good dress sense she admitted eyeing him every couple of seconds. They walked slowly, Ichika grabbing some condiments and sauces that were on sale. His eyes looked back at hers and he smiled comfortably.

It was like they were boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Or even… husband and wife.

 ** _Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

Charlotte shook such thoughts from her head, but she could feel her cheeks ache from smiling for a prolonged period of time. The mere thought made her so giddy that she couldn't seem to settle, the butterflies in her stomach almost unbearable.

"Oh Charl! You like chocolate don't you? This cocoa is on sale, I thought we could make some tonight."

Such happiness. She even began to question whether it was alright for her to be experiencing this. To be with him like this, to do mundane tasks with him, was more than she could ever ask for.

"That sounds good Ichika. But I've never made it before, so please teach me."

"Sure no problem!"

He looked excited as he took more ingredients, filling the basket he was carrying. There were a few bottles in there but the weight did not even faze him. Charlotte grasped his arm firmly. He was certainly muscular, she concluded as her hands roamed around his forearm.

"C-C-Charl?!"

She jumped back in shock. Charlotte had gotten far too relaxed around him lately and she berated herself for having acted on impulse yet again. As far as explaining went, she did not have the proper words for that either.  
Should she say that he looked so strong that she wanted to touch him? Rejected, way too creepy.  
He had nice forearms? He was very well built? He looked good in his clothing? ... she was starting to creep _herself_ out.

"S-Sorry Ichika. I was just really happy and… just… sorry," she mumbled trailing off. Charlotte took a chance peek at Ichika, who was smiling warmly at her. It was that same comforting expression that made her lose her mind at times.  
She couldn't let her guard down again!

"Here," he gestured thrusting his right arm towards her. "If it makes you happy, then go ahead."

Ichika looked red as well after saying this, strangely this made her feel slightly mischievous. As much as she liked him to be in control, sometimes the urge to tease him was too strong. Charlotte pushed her body close to his and embraced his arm, pulling it towards her chest.

"Hey, that's a bit too close!"

"What's the problem Ichika?" she said beaming towards him. At that moment she felt special, to be able to go shopping with him, embrace his arm affectionately… everything just like a girlfriend would do. Her heart almost burst and she felt a slow blush forming on her cheeks as she continued to smile at him.

"No problem…" he mumbled looking to one side, clearly embarrassed. He began to walk and she followed, never letting go of him.  
It was as if they were really a couple! How she wanted it to last forever!

Charlotte let go as they reached the end of the isle. The loss of contact was painful.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry Ichika. I know in Japan, it's not very polite to do things like this in public. It must have made you feel really uncomfortable."

"No it's nothing like that! Sorry I'm being weird too… I'll just get the coconut oil…"

Ichika looked embarrassed as he reached for the item. She wondered if she could expect more from this. Charlotte ducked and put her head between Ichika and his target. Her face only inches away from his.  
He freaked out and jumped backwards like a frightened cat.

Was he… aware of her?  
There was no way that was possible was it?  
The densest man that had ever existed able to collapse on himself to form a black hole... was seeing her as a woman?

"Here you go Ichika," she said holding up a glass container. He mumbled a word of thanks reaching out for the item, his hand contacted hers... but neither drew away. She stared into his eyes and felt the strength seeping away from her limbs. Their fingers began to entwine, her index tracing out his firm fingertips, to the connecting joints.

Carefully Charlotte pushed towards him so that the coconut oil was above the basket, and let it drop with a deafening thud on top of the cocoa. Their connection still remained and neither of them said a word. She was about to break away, but Ichika's grip intensified, fingers tracing hers. The sensation of each stroke brought a shiver to her back, but she endured until he firmly clasped her hand. They walked on like that, just like the first time they went shopping together.

No… this was different. The grip was firmer, his palms warmer from the nerves. This was not between friends any longer, something had changed.  
Charlotte was determined to find out what it was.  
She was going to speak out, but then became more acutely aware of the fact that to everyone else they looked like a couple. If only one of them could take a picture of them, then she could die happy!

"Charl?"

"Eh? What is it Ichika?"

She could tell that he must have been calling out to her for a while now, but she was so lost in thought that nothing had registered in her brain.

"I said do you prefer if I start with the breasts or the legs?"

"B-Breasts? L-legs?"

"I mean, normally it's the breasts, but thighs are really nice too."

 _ **Normally it's the breasts?!**_

Charlotte slapped her legs together, knees slightly bent so that her other hand could cover her chest. He was far more experienced than she could imagine!

"W-Why don't you decide Ichika?"

"I would feel more comfortable if you chose Charl."

Asking such a blunt question?!  
Neither her breasts nor her legs could match up to Shinonono Houki and she suddenly felt a stab of insecurity in her heart.  
Did he already do this stuff with Houki?  
Was that why he sounded so experienced?  
She couldn't lose to her, Charlotte had to prove that she was better!

"T-Then the breasts… please be gentle when you do it."

"Huh?!"

Ichika stared at her blankly and Charlotte blinked twice looking around the isle to see their location. It was the poultry section.  
 _Oh god…_  
Charlotte wished from the bottom of her heart that she could turn back time. There was no such luck however as Ichika registered the second meaning and rather uncomfortably started to chuckle. The sound got louder and she couldn't help but laugh along awkwardly as well. But somewhere within she felt it, a deep affection for her. His hand still on her own, his fondness with every smile and the pure joy they both radiated with every situation.

"I got it, _chicken_ breast it is," he announced still laughing. She couldn't help but continue to smile with him, as they walked hand in hand.

"Ichika no ecchi," she whispered affectionately.

* * *

"Here you use some soy sauce and a touch of sake to marinade the chicken. After, you add some chopped ginger and leave it for about 30 minutes. This way it takes off any bad aftertaste and makes the chicken really flavoursome."

Ichika put the stirring bowl to one side and began to work on the chocolate. He grated the cocoa butter and the coconut oil into a small bowl and let the hot water around it heat the mixture.

"Why did you grate the cocoa butter?"

"Just to get a bigger surface area, so they melt more easily," he said already stirring the mixture.

"I see!" she said taking down notes from beside him. As she began to scribble down various words he couldn't help but notice the red material that was poking out from the side of her dress. The white clothing draped down to her knees and hugged her waist tightly accenting both her bust and hips. He definitely didn't pay that much attention to her this morning, but something was slowly consuming him… fascination? Interest? Love?

 _ **Love?!**_

"Ichika, what comes next after that has melted?"

"Oh, the cocoa powder and just stir that all around."

The chocolate began to take shape and he focused with all his might onto the task. Something about Charlotte was driving him crazy today, it wasn't just the hand holding… they had done that before. But this was undoubtedly different. The way that she acted, how _he_ acted was not the same anymore. They had become closer than just friends.

So what were they?

"That looks so good!"

Charlotte rather slyly dipped her finger into the mixture stealing a quick bite. Her expression suddenly darkened and she stuck her tongue out in dissatisfaction. Ichika couldn't help but laugh as he took out some honey.

"Cocoa is very bitter, so you need to add a lot of sugar. I like the taste of honey so I usually go with that…"

"Uhhhh," she moaned sucking the last drop from her finger. "It's bitter, but it's really good. The texture is smooth and creamy."

"Try it again now that I added the honey," he said casually, already readying the cling film to set into the fridge. She looked at it sceptically with more caution, before dipping her finger yet again into the mixture, bringing it up to her lips. There was something strangely erotic about her actions as she licked it once for taste, before putting the rest into her mouth. Her eyes widened with delight and she smiled in satisfaction.

"It's really delicious Ichika!"

"I haven't even added in the vanilla pod yet," he said jokingly scraping in the black spice and mixing it thoroughly. The chocolate became more fragrant and practically dripped in one fluid motion as he raised the wooden spoon.

"Amazing! You look like a professional," she exclaimed clapping her hands. He smiled at that. Ichika raised the spoon indicating for Charlotte to have another taste. She giggled softly and swabbed a sample skilfully. Again the sensual finger licking as she sighed with content.

"Ichika, this taste is so… good. It's making me feel a bit weird," her face was beginning to flush and her eyes seemed to glaze over as if in some kind of trance. Charlotte's expression became indescribable as she approached him softly, her cheeks rosy red, mouth open slightly.

"You should try some too Ichika," she whispered. Before he could answer her finger rose softly and touched the edge of his lips. His heart began to thump loudly, a tight knot forming in his stomach. Her soft chocolate coated finger traced his mouth, covering the surface. He could taste the sweet sensation, but all he could feel was her soft skin. She continued, with that same trance like expression, and he became acutely aware of her heavy breathing.

Everything she was doing… it was making him go crazy.

Charlotte's finger began to move away, but he still felt the connection between them, their eyes never breaking contact.  
Her face came closer, he took a step towards her.  
Her eyes began to narrow, his hands wrapped around her body.  
Her mouth opened, his breathing intensified.

Their lips locked.

The first touch was soft. Heat melded the two together as he began to push more firmly, hungrily seeking to become closer to her. She in turn placed a firm grip onto his chest, holding her ground and eyes beginning to shut. Ichika was beginning to lose himself in the contact as his grasp around her became tighter, his eyes closing as well.

The only things he could feel was her soft skin, her burning kiss and the light breathing.  
 **He wanted her.**  
Charlotte's tongue began to dart around his lips, the touch alien but desirable. He hungrily mashed himself against her again, pushing her off balance and onto the cool plastered wall.

"I-Ichika," she whispered breathlessly before he captured her lips. He longed to open his eyes to see the sight of her, but could not. All he could do was kiss her in a repeated rhythm matching their accelerated breathing. He could feel her body temperature raising fast, the skin getting hotter, the gasps of air more rapid and humid.  
 **She wanted him too…**

"Charl…"

He nibbled her ear and she moaned in pleasure. All reason that he had before, was gone. This girl in her loose fitting dress was all that he cared about. He wanted to please her, for her to cry his name in euphoria, to look as if she was losing her mind…

"Ichika, no…"

There was no way he could stop. His hands began to roam from her waist, his right stroking the bare skin on her thighs while his left travelled towards the chest. Charlotte buckled under the sensation and he jammed his body against her, pinning her onto the wall. Ichika's lips sought hers again, one single contact. It then sought out her cheek, then to the nape of her neck.  
Her cries of pleasure intensified.  
He nuzzled and kissed harshly onto the exposed skin. His hand had travelled upwards, drawing dangerously close to the most sensitive areas. She must have cried out 'no' again, but he couldn't listen anymore as his other hand touched her breast. From the warm contact he knew that the bra must have been thin, and was greeted with a short scream.

"You really _do_ like breasts first…"

"I-Ichika you meanie."

Her face was embarrassed, bright red but her eyes still had a seductive aura. He wanted so badly to take her. Never before had he experienced such strong urges. He had touched breasts before, kissed before, but nothing compared to this. His body was telling him to become one with her, to continue to kiss, embrace and ravish until they morph into a single entity.  
Ichika's hand travelled through the side of the dress gripping onto a thinly covered mound of flesh.

"No!"

Charlotte pushed away with force. Ichika did not register for a brief second as he continued to stare at the ruffled girl as she leaned against the wall for support. Sanity returned and he realised how close he had been to taking it too far. Against her will he had almost… a wave of self disgust filled him. But it was not only that. Surprisingly disappointment was the most definitive emotion that he could feel, his desire for her was not misplaced. Even looking at her now, with her head held high exposing the beautiful neck and slim shoulders, the ample breasts leading to a thin waist, long legs all within milky white soft skin…  
He stopped himself as he could feel a second wave of hormones hit him.

"I'm sorry Charl, I don't know what came over me."

"Ichika, I'll do it myself."

He wondered if he misheard, but then gasped as she removed the two straps from her shoulder and let the dress slip to the floor. Night had fallen, only the lamp from the kitchen stove was on, illuminating her dark silhouette. She wore matching red underwear, triangular and figure hugging, her eyes looking away from him wide in embarrassment.  
She was beautiful, her body, her face, her heart…

"I love you Charl. I don't think I can go further without telling you this. I feel so… so strange around you."

Charlotte's amethyst eyes lit up with glee. Her expression filled his heart with such warmth and joy that he wanted to run up and hug her.  
But she did it first.  
Charlotte threw her arms around him, and he was growing ever so aware of her almost naked body pressed up against him. Her eyes were running freely, tears of happiness rubbing against his cheek as she planted clumsy kisses wherever she could.

"I love you too Ichika! I'm so happy! I'll do anything for you Ichika."

"A-Anything?"

"…Pervert…"

He had nothing to say to that.  
Ichika could not deny it any longer, he was becoming a pervert.

"And it's all your fault Charl."

She did not reply.  
But he could feel her heart beat accelerate, and was sure that she could feel his as well.

"… let's do it on a bed at least," she said with a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then Ichika, -no wait… _darling_ , can you carry me to your room?"

"D-Darling?" he replied already feeling as though his heart could not take much more of this brutal onslaught.

"You always call me Charl!" she said putting her hands onto her hips. "I want to call you something special too, darling!"

The combination between her words and body drove him over the edge. He swept her from the ground, holding her firmly in a princess carry position. She yelped in surprise, but helpfully locked her arms around his neck so he could evenly distribute the weight, but even so she was light. He would have to cook her more food he mentally noted, before carrying her through the dining room, up the stairs and into his own bedroom. Along the way he tried his best not to stare too much at her lingerie, the darkening sky outside was helping and for that he was grateful. If he had gotten a full view of her then he doubted he could even last till the stairs.

"Ichika, y-you haven't moved…"

She sounded scared, he didn't blame her… he was a bit scared of himself at this point. The only light in the room was from the moonlight through the window just beside his double bed. Ichika did not have many possessions, a study table and book shelf made up the rest of his room. Suddenly he was grateful for that, for it allowed him to let Charlotte influence him more. He wanted to be perfect for her, to always treasure her. He put her down on the bed and covered her with the mattress. Ichika undressed into his underwear and slipped in beside her.

Charlotte was surprisingly cold, and he pushed closer towards her hoping to provide her with warmth. She gratefully embraced him, her head buried into his chest breathing softly. He could still feel her breasts and soft legs and could not control his building lust.

"I-Ichika… what's that poking me?"

Did she really have to ask?  
His member still within the confines of his underwear was poking her in the leg. The contrast from desperate control to uncontrollable lust made him chuckle in good humour.

"Nothing Charl, let's go to sleep for now. We can always decide on what to do tomorrow."

He expected her to listen. She was scared and there was no rush with these things, the first time had to be right.

But her hand began stroking him.

Ichika couldn't react as her fingers began to rub his throbbing mass through his clothing. The sensation almost drove him crazy and it was only after her grip became more firm that he realised that his own hips were thrusting against the sensation, wanting more.

"Char-"

"Shhhh," she said. A ray of moonlight fell upon her face next to him, the silver light illuminating her the most beautiful shade. Her smile which before was full of life, was now ephemeral and tinted with both fear and want.  
It was not only angelic, but sinful.  
Not only pretty, but erotic.  
Not only calming, but stimulating.  
How could a girl with so many opposites exist? She was without doubt the most desirable women that Ichika had ever come across.

"Tonight let's be one Ichika."

Her lips sought his out and the control shifted. His hand grabbed onto her wrists pinning her down against the bed. The covers were out of the way and the light was on her milky chest, pale thighs, long legs. She fidgeted as he continued to drink in her body. There was no greater pleasure than this in the world.

"I love you Charl."

Ichika kissed her with force, this time locking lips firmly with no room to breathe. Within seconds she began to kiss back with more force. Their tongues began to mesh together, hot, soft and delicate but continuing their brutal ravishing. He lifted her slightly and unclipped her bra from the back, the item of clothing fell to one side revealing two mounds of flesh. It was the first time that he properly looked at them… they were beautifully proportioned.  
He was beginning to understand their power over men.  
All he wanted to do was to run his hands over them, to kiss them. Her exhales became louder as he began to touch her. The sensation almost melting at his fingertips. Ichika tore his eyes from her breasts to gaze onto her flushed face, her closed eyes and hands clutching the bed sheets tightly.

He wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. So he kissed her lovingly, trailing down past her neck until she let out a sigh of pleasure. Her hands now resting on his shoulders as he stimulated her chest. The temptation to nibble her breasts was overwhelming, but he held it back. She was already scared and he didn't want to hurt her more than he needed to. He longed to be closer to her, to please her however he could.

"I'm going crazy…" she whispered in a quiet voice and her grip tightened. He smiled, bringing his other hand to her outer thigh stroking gently. His tongue now flickered across the flesh around her breast, scraping across her small pink sensitive area.

"Don't tease me… please… it's embarrassin- _!_ "

She silently screamed, her whole body tensing as he latched onto her breast and his fingers stroking the outside of her wet folds through the underwear. Her hands were now desperately trying to find a source of stability as he continued to increase the force of stimulation. The material through his fingers began to feel damp, her legs were now curled over his hips firmly, hands on his hair pulling him deeper into her chest hinting for more.

He pulled the last remaining clothing from her and marvelled at how damp it was. All cognitive thought was lost as he searched for her hands in the dark. Moonlight shone through the window another time and he saw all of her. The loving stare she gave, the smile of content, her hips shaking in desperation. Her hands were now on his chest, travelling down, further… further… taking hold his burning desire. The touch was cool, soft and he longed for her to move more rapidly, but she kept her strokes long and slow. The sensation of skin upon skin was incomparable to what was felt before through his clothing.

"Charl…?"

"I'll make you feel good too."

She sounded so innocent, but her actions far less so. Her strokes becoming faster as her other hand pulled him down to kiss her. The bed shook as she readjusted herself so that her legs were crossed around his hips guiding him towards her, the kiss intensifying as he felt his tip touch her opening. He couldn't tell what was happening anymore as he continued to lock lips with the girl he loved. Her hand began to slow from the thrusting movement, and began to rub it against her harshly. From this he could feel her warmth, her need, her lust and with every movement there was a gasp of pleasure from her.

"Ichika."

It was said with such complex emotion that he was momentarily stunned. He wanted to reply with something loving too, but he only cupped her cheek with his hand. Ichika was never good with words, but he wanted to show just how much he loved her. Her eyes began to water, but her smile was pure.

With one last kiss, she guided him into her. Her body shook with effort and he could feel her moist opening wrap tightly around him.

They were one.

More tears streamed from her eyes, but she started to buck her hips indicating for him to continue. Even in this much pain, she wanted him to feel good.  
But he loved her too much to be so selfish.

He lightly held her down, hands entwined, waiting for the convulsions to stop. She continued to stubbornly move her hips, the pleasure swamping his brain completely.  
He loved her… but now it was out of his control.  
Ichika thrust into her eliciting a sharp scream.

His rhythm though slow, was long and deep forcing her body to spasm with every movement. Her grip on his fingers tightened as he pushed her further into the bed. The tempo increased and all he could feel was pure pleasure. Her eyes were closed and head tilted to one side, mouth open and moaning with lust, legs guiding him in further, hips matching his uncontrolled desire.

Ichika felt his climax approaching and clenched his jaw in effort. He didn't want it to end just yet. He wanted to pleasure her for longer, wanted to be one with her for longer. His body shuddered and he let go of her hands, embracing her and burying his head into her blonde hair. Her soft fingers clasped around his back, her legs parted further to allow deeper access. Her cries were becoming more primal, her face now towards him, but eyes rolled upwards in pure ecstasy. The grip on him became stronger, the need to finish was almost unbearable.

"Charl… I…"

She didn't reply, but her insides clenched onto him forcefully and she let out a loud scream of agonising pleasure. Within every breath she moaned, her body trembling from the extreme effort of her finish. Her thighs tightened around him, the whole body becoming compact and he couldn't hold it any longer as he felt his own release.

A white light blinded his vision.

And then a sense of calm returned to him. They both lay there, sweat covered but embracing firmly. She was still shuddering and he tightened his hold on her. He could feel her heartbeat, a fast thumping and could still feel their warm connection.

"I-Ichika… t-that…"

She seemed to have trouble talking, her breaths were rapid and he couldn't help but smile as she had a content smile on her lips.

"Shush Charl. All we need to do is sleep."

"N-No… I need to say that I love you Ichika… and I'm so happy. You cannot begin to imagine how happy I am… to be one with you."

"Me too Charl, I love you."

"I-Ichika you meanie, look at what you're making me say. I can't ever leave you now… you're so cruel Ichika… I-I-"

"I won't ever leave you," he said lightly embracing her. "I won't anyone else have you… Charl."

She buried her face into his chest. He could feel her tears of happiness.  
Ichika lightly patted her head, she had been strong for so long. Been alone for so long. Held back her tears for so long. As long as he was with her, he would take some of her burden.  
 **He would grant her happiness.**

"Ichika what is this?"

Her crying stopped. Rather, she was now flushed red. His eyes searched to what she could possibly be referring to, until he felt her fingers across his newly erect desire.

"T-This…"

Charlotte's mouth formed a mischievous grin as she kissed him, running her tongue across his upper lip seductively.

"Ichika no ecchi ~"

* * *

 **\- Epilogue -**

" _I see, it's good that you're doing okay."_

" _Yes Pres- Father,"_ she hastily corrected still uncomfortable with the change in formality. _"You should visit us next time."_

" _We shall see, I suppose you're happy then?"_

" _Yes, I'm very happy."_

Charlotte smiled as they both ended the call. It had lasted a little over fifteen minutes, a massive improvement from last year at least. Ever since the Dunois Corporation closed due to lack of government funding her family relations had drastically changed. She smiled fondly when remembering how Ichika had refused to provide his IS information to her father, getting into a huge argument and essentially forcing her father to _act_ more like a father.

She stretched as she walked along the dining room wondering what to make for dinner. Her eyes were drawn to a certain section of the wall and Charlotte momentarily blushed. Even after two years she still remembered the night of their confession, first kiss and first time… Arousal filled her and she buried her face in her hands to calm herself. It was like this every time she wanted to cook, which was fine if Ichika was here, but if her father visited she would really have to keep her instincts in check.

The fridge had an assortment of fresh food that she had purchased in the afternoon and she was deciding between Steak au Poivre or Gyūdon. Ichika had a meeting today and would probably be starving, it would be best to go with the substantial steak. She took the meat from the fridge and let it warm up to room temperature, then began on the peppercorn sauce. After finally washing the mushrooms and asparagus, she seasoned the meat and left everything where it was. Charlotte still had another half hour before Ichika would return and she pondered what to do with her remaining time.

She dashed up the stairs, remembering something that came in the post last week. Charlotte was hoping to wait until their anniversary, but she was too excited at the prospect of showing it off. Charlotte went into their bedroom and opened the closet just behind door. The room hadn't changed much, an addition of a few stuffed animals were lying in the corner and a wooden make up table. Other than that the room was still relatively empty. She found what she was looking for and laid the item of clothing on the bed. She had waited literal years to do this, dreamed about it ever since she was 14.

Thinking about it, she had dreamed many things since she was 14. Her eyes travelled to the framed picture sitting on the study table. The metal rim was coated in steel roses, beautifully handcrafted by Laura. The German girl made somewhat of a profession out of it, selling works online and gathering a cult following. But what was truly special was the picture inside. A wedding photo, with her bridal gown and Ichika, dressed in a white tuxedo supporting her hand with his own. Whenever she worked here the picture always brought up a warm memory within her heart.

Her dreams were slowly being crossed off one by one… no, they were being exceeded. She had come to know such joy and pleasure with him. Charlotte sighed, laying down on the bed, her face on Ichika's pillow. She hugged it and inhaled his scent.

 _What was she doing?!_

Charlotte drew upright and put it back guiltily. It was already bad enough that on his business trips away she would hug her stuffed 'Ichika' dolls that she hid amongst his clothes. Happiness was an addicting drug, she concluded with a sigh before skipping down the staircase. Either way she would not inconvenience him, he had helped sort out her deep family issues and she had to repay him in any way possible.

She quickly pan fried the meat, sauteed the asparagus and set the miso to boil. Everything was done in ten minutes and she rushed back up the stairs to change into her 'uniform.' Charlotte checked the size in the mirror and blushed, it was rather more… erotic than she first thought. After debating with herself whether to change out of it, the doorbell rang.

He was already back.

Charlotte panicked, but she knew she would have to carry the task through. Her heart thumped nervously as she saw through the camera that it was indeed him in front of the house. She could make out through the small monitor that he had loosened his black tie and had his blazer around his arm.  
He looked tired…

Bracing herself she opened the door…  
"Welcome back, Master!"

Ichika stood there motionless, mouth wide open in shock. His eyes darted up and down absorbing her figure and she felt a blush forming on her cheeks. They stood there motionless for a few seconds before he yelped and ran forwards forcing her back into the house, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What are you wearing Charl? What if the neighbours saw you?"

The blush was still there, her face felt red hot, but it was comforting to see a similar expression on Ichika. The maid costume _was_ rather short. The skirt barely covering half her thighs, with long white knee socks and a large heart-shaped hole in the chest area revealing the division between each breast. Her white frills were short and overall the attire very tight.

"Would you like dinner first? Perhaps a bath? Or maybe…" here it comes! Something she had been wanting to say for years, "… maybe do you want m-me?"

She stuttered, but that couldn't be helped. Even now she used ' **boku** ' far more than ' **watashi** ' and the mere fact that she was suggesting something perverse made her heart thump loudly in excitement. Ichika stood there dumbfounded and it was only then, that Charlotte realised she did not answer any of his questions.

"I-Ichika?"

"How about I eat you for dinner in the bath?"

… eh? Well that was not a development that she had seen on TV before. He should have thrown himself onto her, or picked just one of the choices verbally. The sudden integration of options led to several wild fantasises playing through in her head, which only fuelled her blushing further.

"W-Whatever master wants…"

Ichika's eyes lit up and he grabbed her into the usual princess carrying position leaping up the stairs. How he had so much energy always confused her, since the first night they had pretty much went at it every day. His stamina was incredible.

Her eyes trailed onto his left hand which was on her bicep. The wedding ring shone brilliantly and she couldn't help but look at her own as they neared the bedroom.

"W-Wait Ichika, this isn't the bath."

"… It's Master," he teased already planting a deep kiss on her lips as he set her down on the bed. The sensation brought a wave of sensitivity and stimulation. Her body's senses were on fire and she hooked her fingers into his coarse hair wanting more. His hands roamed across her body, searching for the zips and strings that needed to be undone and she chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Welcome back, my husband."

"I'm home, Charl."

* * *

 **A/N: First lemon I wrote, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Another Charlotte happy ever after :). She deserves all of them!**

 **Note: {Ichika no ecchi} translates to {Ichika you pervert}  
**

 **Stay Awesome Guys!**


End file.
